Hearts Among Heathens
by Yin the Anima
Summary: Gene wakes up in bed to find he has crashed on a planet trapped within an ion cloud and unable to escape. He can not recall where the rest of the crew is. He finds himself in the care of a bueatiful young girl...What will become of our favoirt Outlaws?


LiebeKatze: Ok so I know it's been a ridiculously loooong time since I've written anything so cut me some slack haha, this is my first Outlaw Star…its kinda a test fic so I'm sorry if there is anything amiss…read and review and let me know whatcha think….i may continue I may not depends on the feed back !!.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I tell you!! Having to do with the creation of Outlaw Star…but I totally wish I did cuz I'd totally make Gene my sexy man slave Bwahahaaha anywho…..

On to the story……

Hearts Among Heathens

Chapter One: "What do You Mean Crazy!"

The echoing sounds of the Outlaw Star's alarm system rung in his ears. He could hear the sirens yet could see no flashing lights, in fact all he could see was darkness; complete, utter, lonely darkness. Any coherent human being could tell his eyes were closed; however, this particular man was not coherent or even awake for that matter.

His body felt as though ten thousand trucks had run him over and over again, his limbs ached and screamed with every shallow inhale of breath made by the semi conscious man. If only he could see his broken form lying limply in a small old fashioned style bed, he would not even recognize himself.

Bruises and contusions covered the parts of his skin than were visible from beneath the mound of blankets and bandages pilled upon his body; his blankets were pulled up snuggly to his chest, which was wrapped with bloody bandages. Some truly terrible event had fallen upon this poor man, something painful and powerful had drawn him into this predicament, something that almost seemed to be predetermined by destiny.

The black in his empty vision was slowly dissipating giving way to warm images of a tiny yet cozy bedroom. This new image passed in and out of his sight for some time; though he could not determine how long the battle for his vision lasted, but to him if seemed as though it would never clear.

He felt almost high as he struggled to grip his surrounding reality. The darkness teased his mind with vague visions of the last events he witnessed before the darkness consumed him. In his mind he was struggling to determine what happened and where he was.

He could see the red lights flashing in his mind warning him the Outlaw Star was in critical condition, he could hear the crew screaming as absolute panic overtook the vessel. The Outlaw Star's systems yelled and beeped as the turbulence he felt grew like a deadly fungus in his brain.

He couldn't remember how the chaos aboard started, but he knew he was no longer on the Outlaw Star and that someone had replaced the tense air around him with a warm bed underneath him. As his eyes opened, light attacked his pupils and forced them to open and shut several times in aggravation.

He sat up in the bed, cringing as pain raced through his body, forcing the covers to expose his chest to chilly air of the bed room. He glanced around quickly attempting to asses where he was and how he even got there. He had never seen such a room in his life.

I had a very homey grandma's house feel to it, with small pieces of mismatched furniture and neatly folded piles of extra blankets and quilts. A large mirror sat propped up on a dresser directly across from the bed he was in.

As his eyes studied his reflection, his face twisted into a worried scowl as he looked over his beaten form. Bits of dried blood and dirt were caked into his crimson locks; bandages that were stained red were wrapped tightly around his upper chest and hips as well as around his left forearm and right shoulder.

_No wonder I thought I was hit by a fucking car…I probably was…wait, what the hell happened anyway?_ He tried to lift his arm to scratch his scalp but was hindered by a shooting pain in his shoulder, he assumed it was broken and decided he should try to stand up.

He gently threw the warm covers off his legs to see that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and his legs looked just as mangled and beaten as the rest of his body. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed careful to avoid further injury and slowly pulled himself off the bed into a standing position.

"Great, step one complete. Now to find pants…" He glanced around wondering where he might find his clothes and decided to make his way to the dresser across the room. Forgetting his injuries he let go of his support on the bed and came crashing down on the hard wood floor with a loud "crash."

The sound of hurried footsteps sounded from the other side of the wooden door next to the dresser. In a few more seconds, he could see the knob wiggle and twist as the door burst open to revel a beautiful young blond girl as well as two older women with expressions of worry on their faces.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all right?" Yelled the blonde as she rushed to his side on the floor. She placed her frail hand gently on his uninjured shoulder and helped him back to a sitting position on the bed. He couldn't help but hide a lustful grin as her generously sized breasts came into his line of sight as she stood up.

She straightened up and offered her hand to him, "My name is Layla Grange; this is Grandma Grange and our neighbor Mrs. Hotchkiss. You are sure lucky to be alive Mister." She chimed with a sweet, calming tone as she motioned first to an old skinny woman with her white hair tied up high in a messy bun. He assumed this to be grandma, and the other woman, who was more heavy set and looked about twenty years younger, to be their neighbor.

Layla Grange looked to be about twenty years old and had a body that closely resembled an hourglass, with large hips and a tiny waist; he mentally drooled at the thought of her striping him down to his boxers and tending to his wounds. Her golden hair fell to her lower back and swayed ever so slightly when she moved. All three women were wearing old fashioned style dresses, as if they were from the nineteen thirties or forties.

"Hey thanks," He said, "But where the hell am I?" He asked very informally looking around the room like a confused child. Al three women jumped at his harsh choice of words, they obviously were not used to curse words or foul language, and this was defiantly going to be fun for the injured man.

He looked closer at Layla's perfectly proportioned face; she had dazzling icy blue eyes and very kissable lips. He smiled a little wider at the thought of the feel of those lips on his… he shook his head to shake the dirty thought away.

"Sir, I understand your confused but please refrain from that offense language please," She stated loudly, "but feel free to after they leave." She added in a whisper and motioned to the two women still standing in the door way.

"You are currently in my room on our farm a few miles outside of Alpine City. We found you wondering away from the crash site. Thank the good Lord we found you before the military did or you would have been killed." Layla said as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a few medical supplies from a drawer.

"Crash site? What…wait a sec, I think I remember what happened." He said as he tried to concentrate harder on the echoing warning sirens he was hearing in his sleep. "Me must have hit a meteor storm or something and had to crash land on this planet." He concluded.

The trio of women stared at him with confused expressions. "What on in the world are you going on about young man?" asked Grandma Grange as she stepped forward into the room finally. She walked over to Layla and began helping her unfold gauze and organize the medical supplies.

He looked at her with wide cobalt eyes, "What do you mean what I am talkin about? Don't the space forces on this planet keep tabs on ship crashes or somthin? Can I use your vid screen? I gotta try and contact the rest of the crew." He said and attempted to stand up again but was stopped by Layla's hand on his unhurt shoulder.

"With all due respect Sir, you sound quite insane right now. Perhaps you hit your head in battle or came to close to a gas bomb. No one here knows of any ship crashes on land or what did you say, space forces or vid screens, that is simply silly science fiction talk." Layla stated as she felt his head for fever.

The man's face fell into a frown, "You think I'm the one that's crazy but you don't even know what a video screen is? Where the fuck am I, some kinda space paradox or something?" He was boiling with anger by now.

"Mister, please! I've already asked you not to use such vile language. Now, do you remember your name? That would be a good place to start finding your true memories." Layla said as she sat down on the bed next to him and began unraveling the bandages that encased his arm.

"My name is Gene Starwind Captain of the Outlaw Star and space adventurer extraordinaire." The man called Gene grinned proudly at the three women who simply stared at him like he had to heads. He caught a sympathetic look from Layla and immediately regretted his outburst.

Obviously these people were lunatics; Gene decided he should play it cool and coy while he was recuperating in this house, and in the mean time try and find out all he could about where he was and what happened to his beloved grappler ship and crew.

_Maybe I can even get Layla to warm up to my devilishly good looks and charm. _Gene thought as he cringed as Layla hit a tender spot on his wound. The older ladies bid Layla good luck and to holler for them if she needed help. She simply smiled at their backs as they fled the room and shut the door behind them leaving Layla and Gene alone in the bedroom. 

*********Welp enough for now I think….. Shall I continue??.....Review and let me know what you think Please!! - LiebeKatze


End file.
